Crimson Thorns
by Nightscarlett
Summary: Tamara Gray is now moving in with a family she barely new anything about and going to a new school on an arts scholarship, all she wants is to go back home. Will she get over the past or will she be stuck sinking in an ocean of her grief. All roses have their thorns, you just need to find away around them or you'll get pricked
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Night and I'm happy you've taken time out of your day to read my story cx This is my first real story on so I'd like it if you could give me some feed back :D I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club but I do own my character! I hope you enjoy my story.

Just so you know Tamara has short red hair and blue eyes, shes about as tall as Tamaki and Kyoya, and she has tan skin. shes 15 only a month older then Haruhi

 _Italics- Thought_

(( )) _\- Me talking! :D_

* * *

Crimson Thorns - Nice to meet ya?

Tamara's POV

I look out the window at all the cars and roads that pass by as we drive into town _Why did you have to leave me here..._ I think to myself putting my face against the cold glass, looking out into the this new place. I sigh looking into the new complex where I am to live now, as the car comes to a slow stop I look out to the new to my new home _I guess it can't be THAT bad, at least I'll have my music and anime_ I smile at myself as I get out of the car and go to grab my things, I lift my two bag out of the trunk and make my way up the stairs "Which number did they live in again..." I say to myself looking down at the piece of paper in my hand. "Ah, number 17 here is it" I say aloud ((Yes I know that's probably not the exact number but I'm sorry I don't remember the actual one ~))

I raise my hand slowly about to knock when suddenly the door flings open and I'm suddenly in someones arms, my eyes widen as I start to struggle "Let me go!" I yell in frustrations, this guy wont let me be! "Oh my sorry Sweety I didn't mean to scare you I just got so excited for your arrival I just couldn't wait!" The man said putting my feet back on the ground, where they belong. I dust off my shirt and jeans _Is it too late to leave?_ I wonder to myself looking up at the person _Yup_ I sigh once again and putting out my hand "Hello I'm Tamara, I'm looking for a man named Ryoji fujioka?" I wasn't told too much about the people I'd be living with just that the father of the house was named Ryoji and his daughter was named Haruhi who goes to a place called Ouran. "Oh dear me I haven't introduced myself I kinda got ahead of myself" The person said waving their hand shyly, I tilt my head to the side in a curious notion wondering what he might mean "I'm Ryoji fujioka, It's so nice to finally meet you!" He said shaking my hand, I look at him and my mind fills a blank, this is the man I'm suppose to live with. _Mom what have you gotten me into..._ I think to myself looking up into the sky.

20 minutes later

I look down at the cup of tea Ranka, as he insisted I call him, got for me. "Sorry you couldn't meet my dear Haruhi shes just at school right now so she won't be back until later" Ranka said with a smile as he took a sip of his tea "You wanted to register at the same school correct? if you want we can do that now and get it all set up" he said with a smile obviously excited to spend some time with me "No its alright, I had already taken the test before I left, they sent me the papers and what not over the mail, I'm just waiting for a response now" I said taking a small sip of tea, his smile turned into a frown "Oh alright, your just like Haruhi always so independent" he said smiling all over again, his smile was so wide I worried he might break his face ((Hehe)) "I'm sorry about Elizabeth by the way.." He said putting his cup and and lookking me in the eye "And I'm sorry for not being there.. you know.." I look him in the eye wondering if he's actually serious "There is no point in your apology, whats done is done, you didn't know about me until a couple months ago, so really its not your fault." I said with my blue eyes growing sad _Its funny because I grew up hearing about you._

Ranka sighed as he thought about my mother, probably think about what a mess he caused by drinking to much one night. He was already with Haruhi's mom at the time and my mother came to Japan on a trip to find some inspiration for a new novel she was writing, but being the girl my mom was she decided that she'd go drinking. On that night my mother met Ryoji and they fell in love, or at least my mother did, Ryoji had an affair with his wife with my mother for months, but one night my mother was excited as a person could be as she ran to meet up with her love, she was pregnant you see with little ol' me ((haha rhyming)) But when she went to knock on his door she could her him, but what made her hesitate was hear another laugh, a women no less. My mothers hand had faltered as she slowly walked backwards into the railing, she wasn't aware of if he was with someone else, so my mom walked away from the house and decided to get this all figured out, she called him at work that day figuring it might be bad if she called his house phone, and asked him to meet her after work, he of course agreed saying he had something to talk about as well. That night Elizabeth and Ryoji met in a park and he explained that he had a wife and his wife was pregnant with his child and told my mom sorry and that he couldn't be with her, my mother was heartbroken but she smiled at him and told him it was okay, putting her hand on her stomach and left not once telling him that she as well was holding his child. Months passed and my mother decided to move back to Canada, and that was the last time my mother saw Ranka, but I know it wasn't the last time he made his way into her mind.

Later that night around 6:07

I went outside to check our mail, cause they said that it would come today in an email I got from them a few day before I got here. I looked into the mail and saw we had some mail so I brought i back upstairs with me, I looked through it and saw mostly bills and other thing, but what caught my eye was a bright pink envelope that said Ouran. Excited I opened it right away and read the words quickly, seeing that it said that I got in I jumped for joy. _Now that I think about it shouldn't Haruhi be home by now?_ I thought wondering where she might be, Ranka said she'd be home sometime after 4 ((I'm not sure when school normally ends in Japan so I'm putting it at the time my school does, and then the time it might take her to get out, so roughly 45 minutes))  I shrugged it off and continued up the stairs. As I opened the door I heard someone heaving from where I just came from and I looked behind to to find out what the noise was, I looked down and saw a small figure coming towards me I quickly opened the door and ran inside not wanting to know anymore. As I ran onto the couch the door opened up behind me, and I saw Ranka fly towards whoever was at the door and tackle them to the ground "HARUHI YOUR HOME FINALLY" He yelled suffocating Haruhi I guess who was underneath him "Dad let me go, and sorry I'm late my club kept me late today" She said pushing him off of her. As I looked over at Ranka I could see big tears in his eyes... almost like anime tears.. I rubbed my eyes and look again, seeing them gone I begin to think I'm already going crazy. I stay in my spot not wanting to intrude, but Haruhi finally notices another person on the couch and she walks over to me "Hello, are you Tamara?" She said cocking her head to the side "Yea that's me, I'm guessing you're Haruhi?" "Yea that's me, I'm guessing you've already met my dad or you probably wouldn't be in the house" She said with a small laugh "Its nice to finally meet you, I hope we can be great friends" she said extending her hand, I reached out to grab her hand and I smiled _Maybe... maybe this won't be so bad._

 _A weekend later_

 _I was wrong, I was SO wrong._ I thought to myself as I look up at the huge **PINK** School "It's fucking pink.. why is a school pink" I mutter to myself "Yes Tam I know it's pink, no need to swear" I hear Haruhi say beside me, I could almost feel her smirking at me! After our time together over the weekend me and Haurhi got really close, we had a lot of things in common, and a lot of things we disagreed on, so I found that she was worthy of being my sister half or not, and that I will protect her, especially from hosts I've heard so much about. I still wasn't completely sure about Ranka though.. I snapped out of my thoughts from hearing whispers around us, I growled and moved closer to Haruhi "Who's that with Haruhi?" "He's so hot" "I wonder if he's new" "Are him and Haruhi friends" I heard from numerous people males and females alike "Haru.." I mumble, not liking the attention "Its fine Tam, lets just head to class" She said smiling at me "Okay... remember I don't have the same classes as you, I have music and history first" "Ohh yea.. You're in advanced history right?" She asked "Yea but I have no clue as of where It'd be..." "Well lets go to the office and get a map and your schedule" She said smiling up at me again "Okay.."

I looked down at my map wondering where my history class could be, I split up with Haru earlier because she had to go to her own class, and now I was pretty creeped out, all the yellow cows ~Cough cough~ I mean girls kept staring at me and laughing _Do I having something on my face?_ Having enough of their laughs I decided to do something about it "Oi! Take a picture it'll last longer" I say glaring at the females, god I feel like someone in an anime. I shake my head and keep walking, but unfortunately I walk into a wall _Wow isn't that embarrassing_ I think to myself backing away from said wall, I look at it to see a blue _Aren't the walls pink in this school?_ I look up and see black hair and a person on said walls shoulder "..." the wall says nothing except looks down at me "Hii there!" The blond on his should yells, I cringe feeling bad for the wall because it was right in its ear _Am I just gonna keep calling it a wall?... probably_ I think as I chuckle to myself "Hellloooo?" The blond says waving his hand in front of me "Oh hi" I say waving back to him _Shit I should probably apologize_ "Um I'm sorry for bumping into you" I say bowing _You bow to people right? I don't remember!_ I laugh nervously as I stand back up "It's okay! right Takashi" He says looking up at the wall, assuming he is this Takashi character "Hm" He... said? looking down at me _Looking down? How tall is this kid seriously?!_ "You look like you should be a first grade why are you in the senior part of the school?" The small one said tilting his head cutely "Oh um.. I'm looking for the advanced history class..." I say trailing off not sure what else to say _He's asking me why I'm in a senior hall why is he, he doesn't look older then a middle schooler_ "Oh we know where that is don't we Takashi! We're heading to that class now!" He yelled skipping down the hall "Follow us" I looked at the boy as he skips away, then back at the wall who's name I've found out if Takashi. "Um.. I guess we should follow him then?" I ask slowly walking forward "Hn" He responded and walked along side me _Guess he's not much of a talker then_

* * *

Okay I'm finally done! Please tell me how it is I really hope I did okay! Please give me some tips and what not, I hope you liked my first chapter. I'll try to update soon :D

~Night


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! It made me really happy knowing I did a good job 3

JellyTaco

BoredUruguayan

TyrantKing9002

Naes151

 _Italics - Thought_

((Meeeeee)) - Me talking :3

 **Beep - Her talking to herself 'other person'**

Twins together - Beeeeepp

* * *

Crimson Thorns - HERE WE GO AGAIN

 _Okay, this... this is weird..._ I thought to myself as I walked behind the wall known as Takashi. Takashi and Honey were currently showing me the way to our advanced history class, which apparently the middle schooler also goes to _Maybe he skipped some grades?_ "Heyyyyy I didn't ask your name!" The blond yelled, I flinched, not completely paying attention "Um... " I mumbled looking down at him "I'm Tamara Gray, and you are?" I asked scratching the back of my head _This is a bit awkward.. I've been following people and they don't even know my name.. I don't even know their name, except for Takashi because the blond brought it up.._ "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but people call me Honey ! And this is Takashi Morinozuka but people just call him Mori! We're both seniors in highschool" He said excitedly _Wait.. This kid is a senior?_ I can feel my eyes bugging out of my sockets... did not see that coming _Does names sound familiar..._ I shrugged it off and guessed it was my imagination _God Japans already starting to make me insane_ I sigh and keep walking.

"OW" I yell running into a wall again ~ek em~ I mean Takashi. I rubbed my head and looked up "We're here" He said _Wow he has a really deep voice_ I look at the door as they walk in _Guess I should go in to?_ I walk in behind them and immediately I start hearing whispers from the class "Who's he" "Oh my friend say him earlier today walking with Haruhi" "I wonder why he's hear he doesn't look older then a first year" I twitch in frustration _Seriously? Yet they don't care about the kid that barely goes above my waist!_ I clench my hands and go to an empty seat at the back by the window ((YES YES I KNOW ITS CLICHE I'M SORRY I JUST REALLY LOVE THAT SPOT)) I put my head on the desk and wait for the teacher to arrive.

 _Stupid school, stupid pinkness, stupid yellow cows, stupid classmates, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I yell in my mind already getting fed up with this class, the teacher hasn't arrive yet and it's already 20 pass 9 ((Again I'm going off my time so sorry if I get the school time wrong and what not)) the students wont SHUT UP _Don't you come to school to LEARN not goof around, Haruhi was right rich kids only come for the enjoyment of being with friends... not like I don't BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS DON'T JUDGE ME_ **Well you're being judged anyways haha** _Shut up_ I growl at myself _What ever I'll just ask someone for their notes.._ I look around the class hoping to see SOMEONE with a book out or anything. My eye scan the classroom and the land on Takashi _Maybe he can help me out_ I get up and walk over to him, but suddenly everything goes quiet. I look around to see everyone look _Do rich kids have a staring problem?_ I keep walking trying to ignore their stares and whispers "Um Takashi" I mumble "Is there a chance I can borrow your notes and catch up since the teacher isn't here yet" I put one of my hands on my hip and put most of my weight on the right side of my body waiting for an answer "Hn" I hear him... I don't know. I look at him to see him handing me a blue book with neat writing saying Takashi, I take the book and bow "Thank you" I get up and walk away unaware throughout the entire... chat that people... girls... were staring and giggling at us.

After classes

"Ugh it's only my first day and I already have homework" I frustratingly looking down at the music sheet I'm suppose to present by Wednesday ((Btw it's monday just in case you didn't know)) "What instrument do you have to play it on?" Haru asks looking at the music sheet "Guitar" I sigh putting the sheet in my bag, and yes just so you know its an actual back not one of those stupid hand bag things people have, what can you accomplish by having it? It can't barely hold all my stuff "Well that should be to hard, you're really good at it aren't you?" "Well yea it's just my guitar hasn't been shipped over yet and I refuse to play on any of the other ones" I say crossing my arms, Haruhi sighs next to me "Well you should because you never know when you'll get yours, you don't want to get low greats especially in your music class. You ARE here on a music scholarship remember" she says shaking her head "Yea I know its just my mom gave me all my instruments I don't want to play without them" I say looking down "Well I think your mom would want you to succeed with or without them" Haruhi said smiling up at me, I smiled back but was still upset, she was right obviously but still... "Hey Haruhi" Some ginger haired twins yell from down the hall. I get in front of Haruhi remember Haruhi said that they liked to touch her "Its fine Tam" Haruhi said putting her hand on my arm, I nodded and much to the side "Hello Hikaru, Kaoru" She said nodding to them "I was just on my way to the club room" She said walking passed them "But Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Hikaru whined grabbing her arm "We're not in the club today we're outside inside the garden

" Kaoru finished for the other one "Oh okay, thanks for letting me know, we should get going" She replied leading them away "Tam you should go to your club before you're late, I can take it from here" I nodded at her "Meet me outside when your done" she finished walking away with the gingers _I bet they have stolen many souls..._ I think to myself before heading to the 1st music room

After Tamara's pratice

"Well that was shorter then expected, I guess we were just getting briefed because I'm new" I say putting my hands in the pockets of my sweater "I guess I'll go visit Haruhi while she's hosting. I smirked at the site _I'll take lots of pictures for later use_ I laughed a bit at the thought. I walked outside to were I was told the host club would be, I walked forwards until I could hear voices and I smiled upon hearing Haruhi's voice. "Mitsukuni... You over did it" I hear a familiar voice say from behind from trees "Hm" I sneak up behind one of the trees and look past it _Ninja_ I think as I look at them, I see Haruhi, Takashi, Mitsukuni and I'm guessing their clients... _WAIT MITSUKUNI AND TAKASHI_ I once again feel my eyes bulging out of my head as I watch the girls drink whats little is left in that cup _That's why their names sounded familiar their in Haru's club_ I feel eyes on me as I look forward again... totally didn't lose focus... cause I'm a fucking ninja... I look up and see Takashi above me _SHIT SHIT NO NOT NINJA TOTALLY NOT NINJA_ "Um.. hi?" I say rubbing the back of my head trying to look like I'm not spying.. _What I'm not? I just happen to be watching them cause of my confusion..._ **Yeaaaaaaaaaa okayyyyy** _Shut up me_ I laughed and looked at him again, he just grunts and nods over to our table "Oh you want me to go over?" I ask, he just nods and starts walking away "Wait for me!" I yell running after him _DAMN HIS LONG LEGS_

So.. I've been sitting here for about 15 minutes just with the clients, the wall, and the hyper active senior/middle school kid person, because SOMEONE decided she'll leave me alone ~Cough~ Haruhi ~couch~ "So um.. Whats your relationship with Haruhi" One of the girls ask with a blush on her face "Are you um.. together" They all giggle and I just scrunch my nose up like a old ladies face ((No offense to old ladies *^*)) "No I actually only met Haruhi a few days ago" I say drinking some tea Takashi was nice enough to get me "Then what are you?" They all asked together _Totally not creepy at all.._ I just look at me tea "Haruhi is my half sis- brother" I say stuttering remembering Haruhi is thought to be a boy in this stupid pink school "WHHHAAAATATTTTTT" I hear someone yell _Sounds like an idiot..._ I think to myself as I see a blond running my way _Yup looks like an idiot_ "YOUR HARUHIS HALF SIBLING?!" he yells as he shakes me back and force like I'm some sort of rag doll, I clench my hands and throw the idiot off me and yell "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LIKE BEING TREATED LIKE A RAG DOLL" I was fuming almost like steam was coming out of my ears "Tam calm down" Haruhi says placing a hand on my arm. I cross my arms and huff "What ever" "Tamaki-senpai are you alright?" Haruhi asks helping him up, as I can see tears running down his face "Cry baby.." I mumble and walking towards her "Haruhi you didn't tell us you had a half brother" the twins say wrapping their arms around her "I didn't know until like a month ago" She says shrugging it off _Wait did they say brother?.. oh lord it's gonna be like Haruhi all over again_ I think face palming at rich peoples stupidity _Must be why everyone's staring at me_

After that ordeal was over I got to sit down again, everyone kept prodding me for answers about my life, being the wise crazy person ~cough~ 'normal' person I am I didn't answer any of them, all the glasses character could say was that my name of Tamara Gray, I'm from Canada, I'm a junior, and I have a scholarship, I'm guessing he knows I'm a girl though but decided not to say anything. _Thank you uncle for being way to over protective_ I think to myself " So Haruhi what elective courses do you wanna take?" "We could take conversational french" "It makes sense, we are in the same class together"  The twins say with their arms wrapped around Haruhi, I just watch as the idiot blond goes and pouts by a tree with stalker glasses guy, and suddenly a white board comes out of no where "The fuck..." I say rubbing my eyes "This place... is driving me more insane then I ever thought I would be..." I mumble and walk over to Takashi and Mitsukuni.

I wave to the boys and sit down next to them "Hey" I say plopping down next to them "Hiiiiii Gray-kunnnn" Honey yells jumping onto my lap, I raise an eyebrow at him and shrug _To tired to deal with it_ " Are you guys any good at math?" I ask stretching my arms out "Yea we are why do you ask?" Honey asks tilting his head cutely _... He should try to smile at people properly and not fake it_ I think to myself looking at honey _Eh not my problem_ "Because I joined a little late in the year so I need some help catching up" I say yawning, I open my eyes to seem him smirking for a second before it goes away **Crrraaazzzyyyyyyy** I tell myself _Can't you leave me alone for a day_ ugh. "Takashi can help you" Mitsukuni says point to a puzzled Takashi "Alright, is he okay with that though?" I asked looking up at Takashi

Takashi's POV

"Takashi can help you" I hear Mitsukuni say, I look over at him puzzled as of what he's talking about, I was't completely paying attention I was looking at one of the clients that ~cough~ I totally don't have a crush on ~cough~ "Alright, but is he okay with that though?" I hear Tamara ask, I tilt my head slightly confused with whats going on "Would you be able to help me catch up in my math class Takashi?" Tamara asks "Hn" I grunt along with nodding "Thank you so much you don't believe how happy that makes me" She smiles and pats mine and Mitsukuni's head _Oh?_ I wonder to myself _Never had someone do it to me, normally always myself doing it to others_ I just grunt again and look back at the clients ~cough~ his crush ~cough~ I blush a bit, not noticeable by most people. "Great can you come over this weekend?" Mitsukuni asks her "Sure what time?" She answers "We'll let you know" Mitsunki smiles and skips away. I face Tamara, nod, and walk after him.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEED BACK. I tried really hard ~ Next chapter will be a continue of Beware the Physical Exams! Next time 'll try to add more interaction with the other hosts :) I hope you like the chapter I'll try to update soon :D

Tam: You better update soon, I don't want my readers to forget about me!

Me: It's fineeeeeeeeee

~Night


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the support 3 I'm happy that you guys like my story and I hope I can continue to make my story even better :) I wasn't working on this story all night like the last two so hopefully this one wont have a lot of grammar mistakes. Thank the following people for the encouraging reviews about my last chapter 3

TyrantKing9002

BoredUruguayan

 _Italics - Thought_

((Meeeeee)) - Me talking :3

I hope this chapter if to more of your liking, thank you for all the nice reviews but if you could point out some of my flaws as well that'd be great :)

* * *

Crimson Rose - Fuck the physical exams Part 1

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-** "Shut the duck up" I say hitting my Totoro alarm clock with my fist ((yes duck...)) I growl and roll around in my blankets trying to get comfortable again "Tamara get up or you're going to be late!" Haruhi yells from the kitchen, I'm guessing from the smell of eggs and... and bacon "Oh Haruhi why must you torture me with that smell.. you know I won't eat it" I anime cry as I remember wanting to become a vegetarian in grade 7 because one of my camp counselors were one and I found it interesting.. "Why did I decide such a choice..." I roll out of my blankets and onto the floor and continue to roll to the dresser _What shall I wear today?_ I think to myself looking through all my jeans and shirts. "I think you should wear your dark fading blue jeans with your red Naruto shirt" I hear Haruhi say beside me "Yea I could, what should I do with my boobs cause apparently you club thinks I'm a boy.. it could be fun to trick them" I chuckle darkly thinking about all the fun things I can play them at "Um.. well if you want to pretend to be a boy then I guess you can wrap them, cause you won't be able to hide it like me cause you're.. fairly busty" She says looking at my chest which is about 4 sizes bigger then her ((Well Haruhi is an A cup soo yea, and in my story Haruhi will be a little bit of an anime geek cx)) "And I'm going to guess by you wanting to pretend to be a boy you're also going to be skipping the physical exams tomorrow?" She asks putting her arm behind her hear "Obviously Haruhi" I laugh "Come on lets get going, if we don't leave now We'll miss the train" She says walking out the door "Fineeeeeeeeeeeee" I whine grabbing a piece of toast and walking out with her

Takashi's POV

I sigh as I sit in the host room, because we had a host meeting before classes. For some reason Haruhi's brother Tamara was here, guessing Haruhi brought him along, which reminds me I should probably ask him where he is in math for I know where to start before this weekend, I don't want to be around with Tamaki having his day dreams anyways.

"Tamara" I say walking over to him "Hm" he questions reading a book, which I guess is from Canada because its in English, _The Reckoning_ the book says "That's a good trilogy" I say plopping gracefully ((CAUSE TAKASHI IS GRACEFUL)) beside her "It is, I'm in love with it, it's my fifth time reading it" He says with a smile _His smile almost looks like that of a girls.._ _nonsense_ "Hn" I grunt nodding at him

"Did you know theirs another trilogy that goes after this? not the same characters but good none the less" He says closing his book and moving to the left for he could face me "No I didn't" "If you can read English well I could lend it to you? It's the least I could do for you helping me out" he says grinning "I'd like that" I say nodding at him as he quickly looks through his bag for I'm guessing the books

Tamara's POV

I look through my bag wondering where I put those books, I was going to read them after I was done this one but I don't mind lending it to Takashi he seems responsible enough _Now that I think about it I think this is the most I've heard him talk_ I think to myself _I guess he only talk about things he really likes or when he finds it important_ "Ah here it is! I say excitedly

"Here Takashi" I say handing him the book "I hope you like it, let me know when you done and I'll give you the next book" I stretch and then drink my tea, I wasn't a fan of coffee instant or not.. cause you see.. I tend to put a liitttllee bit to much sugar.. not to much just you know.. 8 sugars or so. I chuckle at myself and feel a finger poking my shoulder, I look down and see Mitsukuni "Yea?"

"Takashi wants to know where you're at in your math, for he knows where he should start you" He asks sitting down beside me "Oh um, I guess I could show you my scores and previous math homework if you want..." I say reaching to grab them from my bag "Yea" I hear Takashi say, I laugh nervously and pull out my sheets "So this is my work.."

A bit later

So.. currently everyone in the host club was making a plan to try to conceal Haruhi's gender ((I know that's not the actual time in the anime but stick with me..)) A big white board was in the middle of the room with the hosts surrounding it "Listen up squad members, at tomorrows physical exams position yourself in formation A and then waiting for your orders" Tamaki demands holding a marker "Yes Sir" the twins respond

"Oh I got it, you guys are worried cause if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a host therefor I can't repay my dept" Haruhi goes off mumbling to herself about her balances and what not, I just sweat drop "Haruhi your so dense.." I laugh a bit and pick up my stuff "Hey Haruhi!" I yell "I'm leaving since I really have no reason to be here I'll talk to you later" I say waving my hand and heading off down the halls "I have a test today in history so I might wanna get there soon before class starts.." I mumble to myself when suddenly I'm body checked into a locker

"What the hell" I say rubbing my head, but before I could even move my arm someone punches me in the gut, I kneel over holding my stomach "You stupid little shit" I hear a man say "Since you came to this damn school my girlfriend has broken up with me because YOU came" he says kicking my legs out from underneath me "Even my boyfriend left me saying he had his eyes on YOU" a girl says punching me in the jaw

"Now lady... for one its not my fault your boyfriends gay for me.." I say wiping me cheek but all I got was another hit _Shut your stupid smart ass mouth before you get yourself into more shit_ My mind tells me "And you, its not my fault that your girlfriend left you, she probably left because your abusive" I say getting up quickly and tackling the guy, before I can get a hit in the girl kicks me off and kicks me again in the gut

I try to get up over and over again but the kicks and hits keep coming _Shit this isn't going to end well_ "Meet me during the physical exams tomorrow and we can settle this, don't even think about telling or bringing anyone" The guy spits on me and walks away, I look up and see why he left, the bell was going to ring. I get myself off the floor and walk outside, I'm not going to class like this. I walk for about 10 minutes when I find a small with with a beautiful maple tree at the top _What the hell why not_ I continue up the hill and lean against the tree, it was peace and it kinda reminded me of home "Home.." I mumble. I fall asleep against the tree having nice memories about the place where I use to live with my mother and uncle

Takashi's POV

I look around the class but I still couldn't see Tamara, I'd long already finished the test but some people were still working. I look over at Mitsukuni and see he was looking as well, he gives me a worried look and I nod, we'll look for him after class

Mitsukuni's POV

 _Why isn't Tam-chan here.. She wouldn't miss the test_ ((Yes he knows her gender)) I look over at Takashi hoping maybe before next class we could look for her, I was really worried and it looked like Takashi was to. I nod towards him and wait for the bell to ring.

After class

Takashi and I walk out of class and walk around the school, she has to be somewhere. "Takashi, do you think she might have went outside?" I suggest hugging his head, he nods and walks towards the nearest entrance "Hey class will start soon you kids get back here!" I hear a teacher yell, I glare at the teacher and we continue to walk. We walk to the rose maze thinking the she may have gotten lost in it "Tamaraaa!" I yell cupping my hands over my mouth "Are you in there!" We listen for any noise as we walk but can't hear any "I hope he's okay" I say to Takashi

Tamara's POV

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder, I yawn and roll over "5 more minutes Haru.." I mumble trying to fall back asleep "But Tamara you'll miss the rest of class if you don't wake up" I hear a voice say.. not Haruhi's voice.. I jump up and away from said people and notice their just Mitsukuni and Takashi "God guys don't scare me like that.." I mumble "Why were you sleeping against a tree" Honey asks cutely "Oh I just didn't wanna go to class and I guess I passed out" I say rubbing the back of my head "Whats with the bruise" I hear Takashi say, I freeze and touch my cheek

 _Shit I completely forgot about it_ "Oh uh I fell down the hill when I first came up hahaha" I laugh nervously "Tamara what actually happened" I could hear Honey say, but it didn't sound like honey it sounded like a meaner version of him.. "Nothing don't worry about it" I say seriously, I walk away from them and go towards the school _Luckily I brought some makeup, I'll cover it up in the bathroom_

* * *

So was this chapter any good? I wasn't sure if I rushed it or not. I'll try harder next time! I know Tams not having much involvement with the rest of the host club I'll try to fix that for the next chapter okay?

I decided to give the words a bit more spacing for its not all clumped together.. yes I decided this after the first paragraph and I'm not sure how I should make that look like the second one so I just decided to leave it. Let me know if you like it better like this or if I should go back to the long paragraphs I wasn't to sure

Tam: Pffff like I need to hang out with the rest of them ~crosses arms

Me: Yes you do! YOU NEED FRIENDS

Tam: What ever you're the Author

Me: Yea that's right *^*

Takashi: ...

~Night


	4. Author's note

Hello everyone! I realise I haven't updated this story in such a long time and I'm gonna start to redo the story, same concept but I was thinking about making a couple of changes and I would like your opinion on it, or even adding your own opinion. I was thinking of maybe adding some sort of supernaturals but I'm not completely sure, such as werewolves and vampires. But still I'm not sure, I've already started re writing the first chapter I'm hoping to make it longer or something. Please let me know you opinion, thank you all for being so patient and I promise I'll have it up soon. Remember to let me know your thoughts! 3

~NightScarltt


End file.
